


A Day at the Cottage

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Margo and Alice discover their relationship while spending time together at the Cottage.





	A Day at the Cottage

Just another Thursday sitting on the couch reading. I’d read this magazine before but was not motivated to go get more. 

Eliot walked in after his class like usual. 

“Hey El.”  
“Margo. God I need a drink.”

He walked over and made his usual cocktail that involved like four or five different alcohols. 

“Want one?”  
“Better make it two..”  
“Two?”  
“Hi Eliot.” Alice chimed in from the living room chair.   
“Am I interrupting something?”   
“Umm no.” Alice squeaked while pushing up her glasses.   
“I totally am.”  
“Eliot let it go.”   
“No Alice, spill. What’s going on?”  
“Nothing.”  
“You guys are boring me. I’m going to my room. I have a test tomorrow and not nearly enough alcohol in me to not care.”

Alice put her book down and walked over and sat next to Margo. 

“So, now that he’s gone, what shall we do?”  
“Hmmmm we could be mischevious.”  
“What about Quentin?”  
“He’s gone all weekend visiting his parents.”  
“Oh.”  
“So what do you say?”  
“Ummm ok.”

Margo took off her jacket and got up to make them drinks.

“What’s your poison princess?”  
“I really don’t know.”  
“Then you get what I’m making.”  
“Ok.”

Alice shyly slipped off her sweater and got comfortable. 

Margo walked back out with drinks and the two began drinking. 

“So, Alice, I bet you’re a beast in bed.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You know, the librarian looking types are always the ones you have to watch out for.” She said with a sly grin.  
“I don’t think so.”  
“I do.” She took another long drink and smiled. 

The two finished their drinks and Margo made more. By round four they were really feeling the effects. First the jackets and sweaters, then the shoes and socks. With each round they lost a bit more clothing. 

By the round they were on now Margo was down to her tank top and panties and Alice was down to an unbuttoned blouse. 

“So Alice, you a virgin?”  
“No. I did things with Q before.”  
“So yes.”

The two laughed before Margo reached over and started playing with Alice’s hair. Alice tipped her head back enjoying the attention.

Before they had a chance to think, Margo leaned in and kissed Alice. 

They felt the effects of the drinks. 

Margo undressed Alice the rest of the way while Alice ran her hands through Margo’s hair.  
They continued kissing and running their hands all over each other before Margo stopped. 

“Wait. If we’re going to do this we have got to do it right.”  
“What?”  
“I have things in my room that will help with this.” Margo smiled devilishly.

She took Alice’s hand and led her to her room.

The two laid on the bed and Margo pinned Alice down. Still kissing, Margo reached over into her nightstand drawer and produced a two ended sex toy.

“Margo!”  
“You’ll like it, I promise.”

Margo put the toy to quick use while Alice enjoyed every minute of it. They each had a turn setting a pace for the other before finally feeling the effects of the sex and drink and laid next to each other laughing and catching their breaths. 

Margo heard a knock at the door just as they were falling asleep.  
“What?”  
“Are you ok in there?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine El.”  
“Just checking.” Eliot laughed as he stood outside the door.  
“Go the fuck away Eliot!”  
“Alice?”  
“And Margo!!”  
“What the hell?”  
“Bambi and Thumper had a romp in the forrest, get over it.”  
“Damn.” The two of them heard Eliot walk away and make his way downstairs before bursting into laughter. 

“So I’m Thumper?”  
“Would you rather be Flower?”  
“You know way too much about Bambi.”  
“Shut up.”

Margo rolled over and ran her hand through Alice’s hair and the two fell asleep.


End file.
